Nessie's First Christmas
by Timmy aka LBB
Summary: This is a one-shot of Nessie's First Christmas. Everyone is coming over for the big party. Nessie is excited for she's getting many new presents. But doesn't expect what the presents will bring. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.


**A/N: Because you may get confused (papa- Carlisle, grandpa- Charlie). I just wanted to clear that up. And also, Webkinz is a website and I'm not advertising it. It is in the story because it is something that I know my sisters can relate to Nessie with. I hope you enjoy the one-shot! :D**

Nessie's First Christmas

_Renesmee Cullen_

I was asleep. Well, half- asleep for I knew that the day was coming. Tomorrow was Christmas, and the anticipation I felt kept me awake. Every hour, I checked the clock until it was four. I asked my parents the night before, if I could stay up all night. Mommy said that if I stayed up Santa wouldn't come, and my daddy agreed with her. He always did. I argued that he would come to talk to me, because I'm special. They used the same excuse again, and sent me off to bed, saying I only could get up at four.

Now, I'm stuck in my room, basically tied to the comfort of my bed, waiting for that clock to get a move on. It just ticked on and on, but didn't move an inch, that clock sitting at the other side of my bedroom. I tossed and turned in my bed, while my parents moved up and down the hallway, doing who knows what. I wonder what Santa will say, when he finds out there still up.

I continue to stare at the clock, as it turns to 3:59am. Only one more minute before I could go and check out my presents, for that is what Santa brings. I began shaking the bed now I was so excited. It was my first Christmas. Even I, who hasn't celebrated Christmas yet, knew what it was. The clock ticked one more time for 4:00am.

I literally flew over the edge of the bed and landed on the floor without making a sound. Even though I wasn't a pure vampire, I still could do stuff like that, and make it look like I was super strong, instead of it making me look like I'm not human. I flung open my door and dashed down the hallway to the living room. My parents were already there waiting, wearing their holiday best.

My mom was wearing a red dress that had a low cut-off above the knees. Her shiny black heels completed the look, perfectly. She looked down at it disgusted. Aunt Alice probably got to her.

My dad was wearing a regular white polo shirt and jeans. It was casual, but closer to being formal. It probably would've been more formal, if he actually buttoned up the top three buttons. I was now curious at why they kept me in bed that long…

"Merry Christmas, Nessie!" My mom yelled, joyfully.

"Merry Christmas to you, too!" I replied, slipping my gaze around her dress, to the Christmas tree.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, go knock yourself out," She said, pushing my dad out of the way.

I threw myself into the pile a second after my dad's foot was out of the way. A colorful array of bags, Christmas wrapping paper, and bows were neatly stacked. Wow, Santa is extremely neat, I thought. Everything seemed to go in order. Nothing seemed out of place.

I scanned the entire pile for the biggest gift. It was a large box, wrapped in a wrapping paper with Santa and Rudolph standing next to each other. I picked it up and pulled all the paper off in one swipe. Inside was a bright pink box, covered in graphics, depicting dolls with big heads that wore way too much make-up and not enough clothing. In big bold lettering was the word BRATZ. I had never shown much interest in dolls, but I could use them for anger management.

The next biggest gift was a bag with stuffed animals hanging off the sides of it. I picked each one up, to find a tag on each of them, and a large 'W' printed on various spots. I later figured out they were called Webkinz. You could use the codes in the tags to make an account on on the computer. They hold games, events, and a bunch of other stuff on the site. It was a lot more inviting than the BRATZ.

"Hey Nessie, say CHEESE!" My mom told me, as I turned my head around to look at the camera.

I quickly turned my head back, after the picture was taken and sifted through the rest of the bags. By the end of my rampage, I had gotten a gift certificate to Justice, three plane tickets to Orlando, Florida, and a timeshare at Disney (I know what that means), a bright pink Dell Inspiron 1525 laptop, and loads and loads of candy. So far, this was turning out to be a great day. My parents let me play with my stuff, until we had to leave for the Christmas party at grandpa's house.

I took out my laptop, and made my Webkinz account for the time I had left before the party. I had just beaten Wacky Zingoz, when my mom came over to me. She whispered in my ear, "Get dress, honey!"

I let out an involuntary 'ugghh' and went into my room, to get dressed. Aunt Alice had picked out something for me. A red dress, cut above the thighs, like my mom, with shiny black flats, which was better than my mom's heels. I quickly put them on and didn't bother checking myself out in the mirror.

I ran back out, trying to make everything look a little decent. My parents were waiting for me by the opened front door. I looked at my mom, who winked at me, signaling me to run. I kicked up some dust and burst through the woods.

I sprinted around trees, bushes and other nature obstacles, before I got to the back porch of my dad's old house. Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Nana, and Papa were waiting looking out over the edge. When Aunt Alice saw me skid to a halt, her face showed pure horror. I giggled, as she ran down, mumbling about how important it is to not run in the woods wearing a dress.

"Renesmee, you know it isn't right to run in the woods with a dress. It'll get you all dirty. Dresses aren't meant to get dirty, sweetie. They are supposed to be clean…" Aunt Alice continued to run-on, while trying to fix my dress.

My parents suddenly dropped down from the trees, right behind me. Aunt Alice was too preoccupied to notice, but I'm sure she saw what they did. Nothing is ever kept a secret from Aunt Alice. Her visions tell all.

When she had finished blabbing about the different particles that make up a dress, she looked up to find my mom and dad standing behind me. She scrunched up her nose into a frown.

"I think you guys should inform your daughter on keeping a dress clean. I'm not her guardian you know," She said, as she turned on her heel, and was by Uncle Jasper's side, within a millisecond.

I heard the purr of an engine moving down the driveway. Someone had just arrived. Everyone was here, except Jake, Billy, and grandpa. My dad smiled.

"Looks like they arrived altogether," He said, with a slight chuckle.

***

It turned out that they did all arrive together. The original plan was grandpa Charlie was going by himself, while Jake was going to drive himself and Billy down. But then, grandpa's car had to go into the shop for a fix on the police headlights, so he couldn't bring it.

They all walked in, wearing black tux. Jake's wouldn't stay on he'd gotten so big. A button was constantly popping off, revealing a small part of his overly-sized chest. I had to giggle every time it happened, and every time it happened he would tackle me in a spasm of kisses and hugs. I loved it so much, I constantly did it.

When Jake started to sweat, so much, I was drenched with it, that we stopped, so I could show him what I got from Santa. When he saw my computer, he started blabbing off, saying long words that even my completely matured mind couldn't understand. I tried to follow what he was saying, when he started playing on the computer. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I decided to play with Uncle Emmett.

All the adults were in the kitchen, Uncle Emmett just holding a glass of wine, he would never drinking and smiling. I could tell he was waiting to play a game of tag or something. I'm sure this was getting boring for his immature mind.

I tagged him and ran out the door. As I jumped off the porch he caught me in midair and rolled me onto the ground. I could hear Aunt Alice's thoughts of my dress getting dirty again, screaming in her head. I giggled at the thought.

Uncle Emmett was now under me, whirling me in the air, as I shouted for joy. This was fun. I looked out into the woods as the sun was setting. I started getting energized knowing I was going to open some more presents in a couple minutes time. This was going to be the best Christmas ever! I could feel it in every bone in my body.

As Uncle Emmett threw me up in the air, my mom and dad walked out of the house, Auntie frantically chasing after them, out to Uncle and I. I stuck my fingers in my ears, as she started giving her annoyingly long speech about staying clean, again. When she finished, my mom walked over to us, and whispered into my ear, "Present time!"

The gears in my head started working again. I jumped high into the air, much higher than regular children my age and landed on the porch. Grandpa and Billy were talking with each other in the kitchen, so they didn't notice my unnatural feat. Jake was still on the computer, engrossed in some really boring software, I'm sure of. I looked past him at the tree, where there were piles of gift just for me.

I ran inside, around Jake and sat down waiting patiently, by the Christmas tree. When everyone had surrounded me and Jake had finally come to sit by me, we began. First, I got 200 dollars from Nana and Papa. I had learned the value of money from my mother and father, and knew to keep that safe. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie gave me some new outfits from Justice. My mom and dad never kept up to date. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper gave me some books, since, I'm sure she saw Uncle and Auntie buying my gift, they didn't want to interfere with that, or they just knew they couldn't change what was going to happen. My mom, dad and grandpa gave me an iPod, which I had begged, after seeing a commercial on TV. Now, there were no gifts left. I sighed. I guess it wasn't going to be as expected.

I was about to get up and leave the circle, when they all enclosed me in tighter. Jake had suddenly disappeared from my side, as did Billy, who was in his wheelchair next to my mom a second ago. What was going on? Everyone was smiling brightly, freakishly. It seemed I was the only one in the room who didn't know why Billy and Jake had left.

After a few minutes, Billy rolled back into his spot, still no Jake in sight. My mom leaned down to whisper something to me. "Turn around," She said.

I slowly whirled around to see Jake his arms crossed over, as if he was holding a baby. In his arms, squirming, was a tiny little fur-ball. I craned my neck and looked down in Jake's arm. Sleeping peacefully, was the cutest dog I had ever seen. It was a King Charles Cavalier Spaniel. It was almost all white with some butterscotch blotches. It was the size of your palm, not very big. Its eyelids were scrunched close, as it whined in Jake's arms.

Jake smiled at me. "Want to hold her?"

I nodded mindlessly.

He gently and carefully gave the dog to me. I wrapped my arms around the new puppy. It squirmed in my arms, and whined once. The whole room vibrated with the awes.

I loved this puppy the minute I looked down upon it. It was perfect for me. The color, the breed, the gender, the looks, everything, all it needed was the right name. Before I gave a second to think it came to me. I didn't say it yet, for it wasn't the right moment, when Billy asked me. "You like her?"

"She's so adorable… I love her, thank you!" I blurted out.

They laughed.

"What are you going to name her?" Jake asked.

"Christmas," I replied, much too quickly.

"Christmas? Hmm… Fitting name, but very unusual," Papa said.

"I think it's perfect," I told him, looking up from the dog, to look at everyone.

I felt at that moment, that I had matured 5 years, fully grown. I had given birth to a baby and was just laying eyes upon it. This moment I would never forget, in years to come. This was a big first. My first Christmas, my first year without anything to worry about, and my first daughter…

**Please leave some reviews!**

**Thanks, Timmy**


End file.
